As aventuras da Amazona de Ursinho CordeRosa
by Lilo Inutil Return
Summary: E se uma fangirl hentai desprovida de cérebro subisse por aquelas doze casas super mal decoradas para agarrar certo cavaleiro? Comédia com insinuações de yaoi.


**Oversleep**: Fanfic muy tosca escrita num dia de muito dor de cabeça e garganta. Só terminada porque certa Iná ficou pedindo e pedindo preu terminar a bagaça. Não vale a pena perder tempo lendo isso¬¬... Anyway, cada um sabe o que faz da vida¬¬

Frases entre aspas: "..." expressões e ações.

Frases entre aspas em itálico: _"..." _pensamentos da Pime.

Frases entre parênteses com carinha: (...¬¬) meus comentários.

_Intromissão da Pime exclusiva para o site_: toda frase tem uma carinha no final, só não sei se vai sair neste site.u.u

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A aventura da Amazona de Ursinho Cor-de-Rosa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais um dia amanhecia no Santuário. Mas era um dia especial, pois há poucas semanas uma nova aspirante a amazona era treinada no Santuário: a jovem Pime (hehe, sou eu! n-n)! Entretanto, essa garota tinha um objetivo diabólico muito maior que qualquer outro já tivera: ela iria atravessar as doze casas, ou melhor, as onze, pois na décima segunda estava o objeto de seus sonhos "SHUN", o pupilo de Afrodite. Aháháháháhá! "risada demoníaca".

Pime espreitou o local por um bom tempo até encontrar a melhor maneira de atravessar as casas, que seria, obviamente, entrando numa casa, saindo dela e subindo para a próxima casa, e assim por diante O-O". Como podia-se notar, ela não era dotado de uma grande esperteza.¬¬ Enquanto as novas amazonas treinavam, Pime usou uma desculpa brilhante e criativa para sua mestra para sumir dali:

- AAAAaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- O que foi? – Marim perguntou

- Tô morrendo de cólica! Buuuuuuááááááááááá! TT.TT

- Hun! Todas as garotas têm cólica e elas não param com o treinamento por causa disso. u-u

- Você é muito insensível! Eu tô quase parindo um filho aqui e ocê me vem com essa? T-T

- Olhe o respeito menina! **L'**

- Ah... É que quando eu fico menstruada, eu fico meio assassina. Hum... De repente tá me dando uma vontade de ver SANGUE rolar! UAHÁHÁHÁ! "com olhos vermelhos e cara endemoniada"

- Ai, meu Zeus! Então pode ir, que o troço aí pó ficá perigoso. O-O

- Tem certeza, tia, digo, mestra:)

- Claro, vai logo. E ninguém provoque a Pime hoje, que eu não quero saber de brigas entre vocês. ú-ú

- Sim. – as outras garotas concordaram em coro, enquanto Pime ia embora.

- Finalmente me livrei daquela chatice, huhu. "sorriso de duas caras" Agora, eu vou ir correndo me arrumar. :DDD

Pime se arrumou como nunca havia feito antes, usando mais perfume que o Dite. Depois, foi se esgueirando até as doze casas e, como era boa para se esconder, ninguém a viu. Parou em frente à casa de Áries e respirou fundo:

- É agora! – entrou na casa, mas estranhou ao não ver ninguém – Í, sinistro! Cadê o fofo do Mu? Bão, já que não tem ninguém, eu vou pra próxima casa.

Na metade da escadaria que levava à Touro, Pime se já se cansou:

- Credo, o arquiteto não podia ter feito uma casa mais perto da outra? ò.ó

Continuou andando e, assim que chegou em Touro, entrou correndo, dando de cara com Aldebaram logo na entrada.

- Debaaaa! – pulou no colo dele D

- Que é isso? – Deba a jogou longe. (ups, esqueci q eu tava escrevendo isso DE MIM! **:-**

**S**)

Pime cai no chão, mas não se machuca tanto assim, e se levanta

- Au! Pô, Deba, você não é um bom anfitrião. Ú.ù

- Pra começar, quem é você, garota?

- Eu? Ué, achei que todos soubessem que eu sou a incrível, maravilhosa, majestosa Pime de Ursinho Cor-de-Rosa... ( ! )

- Quem? Õ.o

- Eu tô treinando pra ser amazona. n.n"

- Ahhh! Mas você não devia estar aqui. u-u

- É que eu queria muuuiiito te conhecer, Deba. Sabia que eu também sou brasileira?

- É mesmo? Então cê também gosta de feijoada, carnaval e usa havaianas:DDDD

- Hãhã. o.o

- u Finalmente encontrei alguém que me compreenda! Moça, quer casar comigo?

- Ca-casar? Bem, eu sou uns seis anos mais nova, mas... Aceito, Deba! **8D**

- Yupi!** :D** – Deba dava voltinhas no ar, de felicidade. (que bizarro! O-o)

- Mas tem uma condição. U-u

- Qual? Ó-o

- Me deixa passar pela sua casa, que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa muito importante primeiro, depois a gente se arranja. n-n

- Ok. Mas assim que você voltar, nós nos casamos. :D

- Tá, tchauzinho!

Pime saiu daquela casa, enquanto Aldebaram comemorava por ter (finalmente) encontrado alguém disposto a namorá-lo, ou pelo menos era o que ele achava. Só que Pime estava tão concentrada em Shun, que nem chegou a pensar em como se livraria daquele casamento.

Foi até a casa de Gêmeos, pensando em como estava sendo mais fácil do que ela imaginara atravessar aquelas casas.

- Hei, o que uma garota está fazendo aqui? – Saga perguntou. Õ-o

- Eu? É... _"já sei!"_ Óia o áio, óia o áio! (trad: Olha o alho¬¬) Vai alho, moço? – Pime estende uma réstia. "risada banguela"

- O-O" !

- Não vai querer? Então, tchau! – Pime tenta escapar dali, mas Saga a impede.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu

chegar até aqui? L+

- Vou à casa de Peixes. Eu sou Pime. Estou tentando chegar à Peixes. Digamos que eu subornei alguém. Respondidas as suas perguntas. Agora posso ir? He! XP

- De jeito nenhum que vou permitir que uma estranha atravesse as doze casas! U.u

- Ocê sofre de amnésia? Você tentou destruir o mundo e não quer deixar uma pobre e indefesa garota passar por aqui? – falou inocentemente.

- Não precisa ficar lembrando! **L' ** Além do mais, aquele não era eu, era influência do meu irmão.

- Ahhhhh! Aquele que também tentou dominar o mundo, né? )

- Urrrrrr! Garota, você está me irritando! **:&**

- Ora, eu não falei por mal. Eu gosto do cê, eu te acho um gato! "cara de lambisgóia"

- Ora, que é isso! Eu sei que eu sou bonito, mas... É, você tem razão! n-n

- Hum-hum. E aposto que, agora que cê voltou ao normal, cê também deve ser um amor de pessoa, estou errada? "puxa-saco oficial do Clube Puxator Sakeitor de Personagens de Animes que Querem Barrar a Pime de Chegar à Casa de Peixes"

- Claro que não. n-n – Saga estava se derretendo com os elogios – Mas não pense que com isso eu vou te deixar passar.¬¬

- Tsc, você é mais esperto que o Aldebaram.

- O que disse? Õ.o

- Nada, não, hehe. "risada amarela" Olha, Saga, eu tenho que apelar: você "ama" o Kanon, não?

- S-sim.

- E você sabe que esse amor é bem difícil, por causa das outras pessoas.

- É, tem gente muito preconceituosa...

- Então, o mesmo acontece comigo: eu amo o Shun, só que é meio impossível ficar junto com ele (e eu não estou falando daquele pato!¬¬) . Por isso que eu estou treinando pra me tornar uma amazona, pra ficar perto dele. Só que eu preciso conhecê-lo, antes que eu morra! (mais exagerada que ¬¬) – Pime até chora, para dar mais dramaticidade à cena. T.T

- E porque você não espera ele dar uma saidinha ou qualquer coisa assim, que o tire da casa de Peixes?

- Ah, ué, porque eu aproveito pra conhecer os outros cavaleiros! ;-)

- Pf! O-o" Bem, mesmo assim, eu não posso te deixar...

- Mesmo que você não queira, eu vou passar de qualquer jeito! "cruza os braços, emburrada" Saga malvado! CP

- Eu não vou permitir!

- Vai sim! **Eu **sou a autora dessa fic! Eu decido o que você vai fazer ou não. Rá! "som de fundo: We Are The Champion--- Pime acenando para a platéia com uma coroa e buque nas mãos" (Íh, essa eu não entendi Õ-o)

- Mas que m$!

- Isso mesmo. E nesse momento, você vai sair da minha frente e vai ficar me assistindo sair, sem fazer nada. Huahuahuahua! Um dia eu ainda domino o mundo... Huahuahu.. Ah, xá pra lá!¬¬

- Eu me recuso! --oo--

- Intão fica veno, que eu vou digitar essa parte agora. n-n "Digitando..." _"Íh, abriu arquivo novo... Erm..." "_Swat, swat, pronto, digitou"

Saga tenta se libertar, mas não consegue se mexer e nem atacá-la. Pime sai de vagarinho, rindo de Saga:

- Viu só, bobão? "mostra a língua pra ele" P

- Você me paga! Assim que o tarado do Kanon aparecer, eu mando ele ir atrás de você. **:-&**

- Tô morrendo de medo, seu mangão, hehe! "risada de burra" XD

Pime vai embora, deixando um irritado Saga pra trás.

- Agora é a casa de câncer (o signo da mamãe ), isso quer dizer que eu vou ver o fdp do MdM! Nhá:P

Pime chega à próxima casa arfando:

- Ahf,ahf,ahf ! (ok, só eu arfo assim¬¬) Finalmente! – Pime chega em câncer.

- Hun? Quem está aí? O.o

- Sou eu! – Pime aparece na frente de MdM (tipo a Super Pig¬¬)

- E quem é você? Õ.ó – foi beeemm rude.

- Já cansei de responder essa pergunta, mas pra você eu faço questão. Eu sou a nova amazona, Pime, de Ursinho Cor-de-Rosa. :DDD "sorriso vitorioso"

- Essa constelação não existe! **¬¬"**

- Ninguém te perguntou nada! **¬¬**

- Você é uma intrusa, vai lutar comigo.

- Demorou! Eu não via a hora de acabar com você, seu psicopata maledeto! E... Ah, sim, ó a fotinhu! Heh:DD (tá, acho que só a Tai entendeu essa¬¬)

- Hein? Õ.o

- Hã... Nada não...n-n

Então, percebendo que ela o tinha xingado:

- Como ousa me ofender? Vou te mandar para o Seiki-Shiki, sua lambisgóia!

- Não se eu te mandar para outro lugar primeiro. "piscando" n-v "jogada de mestre" XP

- Ah é? Você não representa uma ameaça. Seiki...

- Vai-Pronde-a-Pime-Quiser (ô criatividade!¬¬), seu babaca! Casa da Hillary Duff!

- Shiki!

Dois portais se abrem, mas o Vai-Pronde-a-Pime-Quiser¬¬ é mais rápido que o outro e o MM Mini sabor chocolate \o/ é transportado pelo portal de Pime. Com isso, o portal do Seiki-Shiki desaparece e Pime escapa de mais uma.

- Háháhá! Queria ver o MdM lá pra onde eu o mandei. Nhé!

"Máscara da Morte é transportado para outro local, um lugar muito bizarro. Ele, se recuperando, olha bem para o quarto em que está: o lugar é cheio de bonecas e ursinhos, a decoração é vermelha, com detalhes azul e rosa, com plumas e todo tipo de tecido felpudo. Havia uma mesa perto de uma parede, com louças de brinquedo, biscoitos e duas menininhas loiras sentadas nas cadeiras e, nas cadeiras vazias, tinham bonecas e ursinhos. A mais velha estendeu uma xícara a MdM:

- Oi, eu sou a Hillary. Vem tomar chá com a gente. )

Carlo colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperado:

- Nnnnnnnnãaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooo!"

-Hehe! Como eu sou má. **u'**

Pime parte para a próxima casa. Ao chegar em leão, Pime não vê ninguém no piso de baixo, mas escuta o chuveiro ligado no andar superior.

- Oba! Vou aproveitar que ele tá ocupado e vou me mandar...

Mas ela é interrompida por estranhos barulhos vindo do banheiro, provindos de duas vozes:

- Epa, ele tá com uma mulher! Mas... eu conheço essa voz.

Pime não resiste a um bom mistério (eu diria: à sua enorme intromissão¬¬) e vai, sorrateira, até o banheiro.

- Tenho certeza que essa é a voz da... **MARIN**! **:0** – Pime grita, sem querer, ao abrir a porta e ver sua mestra na banheira com Aioria.

- AI MEU ZEUS! **':** os dois amantes gritam, afundando na banheira.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?**:(! –** Marin berra feito uma louca, super-envergonhada pela situação.

- Eu é que pergunto! Você não estava treinando as outras garotas? E como é que cê chegou aqui sem a gente se ver? Ó.?

- Isso... Isso não é da sua conta! Responda, o que faz aqui? E a sua cólica?

- Bom... é... que eu... Eu vim pedir pro Afrodite me dar uma poção pra... passar a cólica! É, é isso... Hihi. "sorriso amarelo"

- O que? Ninguém pode entrar nas doze casas. Ò.Ó– Aioria avisa.

- Então o que que ela tá fazeno aqui? ;) – Pime rebate.

- Espere eu pôr as minhas mãos em você...**:&** ! – Marim ameaça, com um brilho demoníaco no olhar.

- Tô fora, hein! – Pime dá no pé.

- VOCÊ NOS PAGA!** :&** ! – Pime escuta, enquanto foge.

- P que pariu! Agora é que eu tô fu! – Pime corre feito o papa-léguas com dor de barriga o.O"

Chega à casa de Virgem caindo no chão, de tão cansada. Então ela vê uma cena muuuito bizarra: Mu está sentado num canto do salão, vendo Shaka se apresentar, imitando a Xuxa, ao som de um cd! Ó.Ò"''

- Uoôôôô... Xuxaaaa! D – Shaka rebola, fazendo a coreografia

Shaka está vestindo uma camiseta cheia de glitter, uma saia de prega preta, sapatos brancos de salto, uma meia três quartos listrada de preto e branco e uma boina com os dizeres: "I'm a sexy girl I'm a sexy machine love" o.O'. Sem contar que seu rosto está cheio de glitter, usa sombra lilás, gloss e está com uma trancinha atrás da cabeça.

- Cae! **:00! **Bem que o meu maninho dizia que ele se parecia com a Xuxa! – Pime falou consigo mesma, pasma.

Mu e Shaka percebem Pime ali. Shaka se esconde atrás de Mu, envergonhado. o-o

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?** :&**! – Shaka fica descontrolada, quer dizer, descontrolad**o**.

- Aháháháháhá! – Pime rola pelo chão, morrendo de rir – Que mané! Eu achando que fosse barbie... Mas, na verdade, ele é Xuxa! Aháháháhá... Bem que podia ser a Elk Maravilha, huahuahua! XDDD

- Já chega! – Mu ordena, vendo o constrangimento de seu Koi.

- Hã?... Ah, Mu! – Pime, agora notando que estava perto de Mu, pula no seu colo, agarrando-o – Muuuuuuu! "da smacks e upas"

- Que é isso, garota? Enlouqueceu? ó .?

- Ai, Mu, é que você é tão fofolete, que eu não resisti! n-n

- Hei, o Mu é só MEU e de mais ninguém! ò.ó – Shaka fica com ciúmes.

- Ah, não enche, Xu! :P

- Como você me chamou? ò.ó

- Nem vem, que era ocê que tava dando uma de loira alegre! ;-) (voz da consciência: Pime, essa é você¬¬)

- Hun, é verdade! o.o' De qualquer jeito, eu vou te matarrrrrrr!

- Vai nada! Se você me matar, a Marim te ferra! _"Afinal, ela quer me matar com as próprias mãos! n-n"_

- Ora sua... **:&**

- Cê sabe que ia se dar mó mal se me matasse sem motivo. "cara de sabe-tudo-super-Buda...BundânciaXDD"

- Como "sem motivo"? Você invadiu a minha casa! "suspiro" (oba, eu quero! n-n Cadê, cadê? Ahhh, será que esqueceu na padaria? o-o)

- Tá, tá, mas acontece que quem tem que resolver a minha punição é a Atena e não você. Portanto, é bom não tentar nada contra mim. (adonde surgiu tanta lógica assim?¬¬)

- Rrrrr... – Shaka cerra o punho.

- Por favor, Shaka, deixa ela, é só uma garota. "kawaii smile"

"Pime, vestida como líder de torcida, pula, agitando os pompons"

- É isso aí, Mu! Vai Mu, vai Mu! Ahá, ahá, ahá! Ÿ'

- Está bem... Mas se contar pra alguém o que viu aqui... "ameaça, ameaça" (uhn... Isso, me assa bem assadin e depois põe molhoXDDD)

- Relaxa, barbie, minha boca é um túmulo. "abanando a mão"

- Por isso que fede. – Shaka fala ¬¬"

- Pô, que sem graça, cara! --"

- Hehe, eu vi no Chaves! o.o'

- ¬¬'

- n-n'

- Eu, hein! o.O Fui, que aqui só dá maluco! Beijocas, Mu. :

Mu cora, Shaka se irrita, as lagartas viram borboletas, os digimons digi-evoluem, o Goku salva a Terra de novo, o Aya grita "SHINE!" e a Serena pisa na cauda da Lua.

Pime sai de lá e, sorrindo diabolicamente, tira uma mini-câmera da blusa:

- Hehe, eu sabia que trazer essa câmera pra gravar o meu encontro com o meu

Shunbika era uma boa idéia. Agora todo o Santuário vai saber do hobby do Shaka. UHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ! (DDD

Pime passa calmamente pela casa de Libra:

- Pelo menos aquele doce de batata roxa num tá aqui pra me perturbar. )

Depois de uma exaustiva caminhada (!) ela chega à casa de Escorpião. Está adentrando o lugar quando alguém aparece à sua frente, derrubando uma garrafa de vinho, e assustando-lhe:

- Ahhhh! – ela vê que é Milo – Qué isso, hómi! Qué me matar do coração? **õ.õ**

- Quem... Ic! É você? Ic!

- Ai que bafo, tu tá bêbado! Urgh!

- Isso aí, garota... Ic! **(:-$**

- Que coisa mais anormal!** --" **Foi pra farra de novo?

- Como... Ic... cê sabe?

- Sua fama é grande. U.u Diz aí, folgado, num é cedo demais pra se entupir de bebida?

- Nhé... Ic! Mas é que... Ic... Eu tenho um bom motivo.

- Qual?

- Eu... Ic... Briguei com o Kamus. TT.TT

- Ô dó! ¬¬ Tenta entender, o cara é frio, chato, mal-humorado, fdp...

- Não fale... Ic... assim dele! **ó,.,ò** **TTT.TTT**

- Mas o cara brigou com o você! Quer saber de uma coisa? Vocês se combinam: tu é tão insuportável quanto ele, só que o Kamus ainda é um tiquinho assim bonito. A única coisa que salva em você é o Seeiyu **:-&**

- Hei!

Miro cai no chão, de tanto porre. ¬¬"

- Poff! (double digital, só aki, nas fics da Pime. Os melhores efeitos sonoros do AnimeWorld¬¬)

- Esse aí merece! O mala, fica roubando a cena e as fics do Shun, mas é mó horrendo, balofo, seriamente obeso... Alguém já reparou como a canela dele é enooorme? Deve ser elefantiase. :P "começando a campanha Vamos Concentrar Nossos Esforços por uma Net Repleta de HyogaxShun" (sério, se tudo mundo gostasse menos da geleira com o gorducho, haveriam mais fics do casal de bronze¬¬ nhé)

Pime vaza dali (segundo a mamy, só se vaza no banheiro¬¬), que o cheiro de vinho que impregnava o local era de matar.

- Ai, ai, a próxima casa é a de Sagitário... Isso quer dizer que eu vou conhecer o Aioros. Yupi! u "cara de fangirl histérica"

Pime está tão ansiosa que nem se cansa. Quando está entrando em Sagitário, um ser muito aflito, que está correndo, esbarra em si e os dois caem no chão.

- Wawww! – Seiya se ajoelha, pronto para se levantar, mas assim que Pime o vê, pula em cima dele e o derruba novamente.

- Seeeiiyyaaaaaa! n-n

- Ai, credo! Me solta. :-

Nisso, Oros chega, hiper-nervoso com o Seiya, pra variar, assim ó:(! Mas leva o maior susto ao ver aquela cena:

- SEIYA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE TRAZER SUAS NAMORADAS AQUI DENTRO. Ò-Ó

- Ela não é minha namorada! (

- Ué, num pode, naum? "Pime colocando o dedo na boca, pensativa" Hanhan, intão a Marin está nas minhas mãos! "sorriso sádico de Doutor Boo"

- Hã? o.O – os dois perguntam.

- Ah, nada, não. n-n "disfarça, disfarça"

- Se ela não é sua namorada, então...

- Ai meu Santo Elvis, Rei do Rock, já tô ficano cansada dessa pergunta. Eu sou a Pime, tah?

- Que Pime? ò.ó"

- Ah, Aioros, ela tá treinando pra ser uma amazona. – Seiya responde.

- Ahhh... E como você sabe, Seiya?

- Porque eu li esse fanfic... n-n"

- o.O'

- Além do mais, a Pime é minha migona. U

- Ela é? 0.?

- Claro, ela é a minha companheira de fulia. Quem você acha que me ajudou a colocar fogo, sem querer, no Santuário? Ou quem me ajudou a hastear a cueca de coraçõezinhos do Milo? Ou que... :-S

Pime põe a mão na boca de Seiya, impedindo que ele continuasse falando mais

besteiras.

- Hehe "risada amarela". Não sei da onde esse menino tira essas idéias. Eu, fazendo isso? Imagine! (cinismo num mata, viu?¬¬) Hihi, acho que ele esqueceu de tomar o Gardenal de hoje. n-n'

- Ué, mas... – Seiya ia continuar falando, mas Pime deu um socão no estômago dele, fazendo ele voar longe (!) – Uwawawawawuuuuuuu !

- Ops! n-n'

- Hpf! – Aioros vai até Seiya e o levanta pelo braço, arrastando-o de volta – Seiya, como foi que você conheceu essa garota, se ela treina bem longe do Santuário? Õ.o

- Eu... é... $

- Você fugiu do Santuário? Ahhh, sua praga! **:&**

- Hei, Oros, num grita com ele! O Seiya é lindinho demais pra ficar dano bronca nele. n-n

- ¬¬ Eu vou te levar pra fazer exorcismo! Corpo, saia desse capeta! – de repente começa a baixar santo em Aioros. ó.ò

- Aioros, volta! Volta, Aioros! T.T – Seiya agarra Oros pelo colarinho e começa a chacoalhá-lo, chorando – Saia do meu mestre, seu Demônio! ò.ó

Oros volta ao normal. Aí que Pime se lembra de uma coisa muito importante:

- Putz! Eu tô na frente do Aioros, falando com o Aioros e nem me toquei de que você **é o Aioros!** o---o!""

- Dãh! --

- Hunpf!

- Que é que eu tô esperano? AIIIIOOORRROOOSSSS! DDDD – Pime se joga em cima de Aioros. "samcks e upas"

- Ahhhh! Socorrrrooooo! Tem uma louca incendiária em cima de miiiiiimmmm! Iiiihhh... Nofa, quebrei minha unha. "olhando a unha agora podre"

- Qué isso, Aioros? n-n" Cê tá pareceno uma biba histérica. ¬¬'

Aioros, se tocando do que tá fazendo:

- Ahãm-ahãm "tossidinha, enquanto se recompõe" Eu só estava brincando. n-n '

- Oros, cê é muito fófis, muito lindu! u Eu te amooo:

- Hehe! Eu sei, eu sei. "cara de todo poderoso"

- Convencido...¬¬

- Cê tá é com inveja de mim, Seiya! ;-)

- Que mané inveja, Aioros! É que eu só acho que a Pime gosta mais de mim do que de você, só isso...

- Ah, é? Ela gosta mais de mim, isso sim.

- Não gosta não. ò.ó

- Gosta sim. ò.ó

- Rrrrr... NÃO GOSTA! **:&**

- GOSTA!** :&**

Pime percebe que está ficando tarde e sai de cima do Oros, que está tão entretido brigando que nem percebe. Ela sai de lá:

"_Credo! Esses caras devem ser uns zeros à esquerda na matéria de conquistar _

_mulheres... Pra ficar desputando o amor de uma adolescente deve tar muito na seca.¬¬"..."_

(Aaaaleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleeluia! Eu nunca imaginei, na minha vida, que escreveria uma coisa tão...T.T... Baka! Ai que nojo! Leitores dessa fic, tentem compreender que essa autora está passando por sérios problemas psicológicos... Desde que ela perdeu o seu remédio, está achando que é uma ovelhinha**. ó, . ,ò**)

Bem , voltando à história, enquanto ela vai pra próxima casa, escuta:

- Meteoro de Pégasus!

Metade da casa de Sagitário vai à baixo.

- Béééééé! Ups! n-n' Quer dizer, que gente violenta! "cara de quem nunca seria assim" – Pime vê uma borboleta voando e chuta a coitada, partindo-a ao meio.¬¬

- Ai, eu tô tão feliz! A próxima casa é a de Capricórnio, então o MEU Shurinha vai

estar lá! YYYEEEEE! DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

As pernas de Pime já estão bambas, de tão nervosa, mas ela vai em frente. Quando ela chega em Capri, Shiryu está treinando com Shura. Pime entra no meio de uma "Excalibur" e só não é cortada ao meio (!) porque Shura usa a sua velocidade da luz para tirá-la dalí . Os dois caem no chão (cena mais incomum nessa fic!¬¬):

- Tá maluca, garota? Quase que você morre! Ò.ó

- Ai, ai! Mais você me salvou, meu herói! U "cara de Louis Lang vendo o Super Homem"

Pime, se jogando mais ainda no Shurinha: milhares de smacks e upas"

- Hei, garota! Larga! ò.ó

- Num dá, Shu. Ai, eu não acredito que **EU, Pime de Ursinho Cor-de-Rosa**, viveria pra poder abraçar você! TTTT.TTTT "chorando de felicidade"

- Hã? o.0

- EU TE AMO, SHU! U

- Que? Como que me ama se eu nem te conheço?O.o – Shura cora levemente.

­

- Você não me conhece, mas eu te conheço muito bem.

- Hun? Como me conhece? o.Õ

- É que eu assisto os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. n-n E eu num gostei nem um pouquinho quando esse cabeludo piolhento do fdp do Shiryu te matou! Ô injustiça! --oo-- "cara de Wu Fei"

Shiryu:

- Eu não sou piolhento! ò.ó Fdp pode inté sê... Eu num conheço a minha mãe mesmo. o.o"

- ¬¬'

- ¬¬'. Acho que o Seiya tá passano a burrice pra ele.

- Você tá me chamando de burro? õ.Õ

- Nãoooooooo, só tô concluindo que os seus ouvidos tão entopidos de cebo. ¬¬

- Ah, bom, assim, sim!

Shura:

- **--"**

Pime:

- ò.ó

Shiryu:

- n-n'

Shura:

- Quem vê esse menino vai achar que eu sou um péssimo mestre... --'

- Isso não é verdade! Tenho certeza que você é um excelente mestre, esse aí que é

sisudo demais. "mostra a língua pro dragão" :P – Pime defende.

- Você acha? n-n

Shura cora. #n-n#

- Claro, né! ) Quer ser meu mestre? A Marim num presta mais... :( (é, que nem Tortuguita podre¬¬)

- Eu adoraria trocar esse china mal-humorado por você, mas eu não posso enquanto o treinamento dele não acabar... T.T

- Num seja por isso: é só matar ele e pronto! ) (erm...o-o" nada contra ele, até porque mim gostar do mongo...Ãhn, digo, chinês.)

- Haahah! Você num pode me derrotar, sua besta:P – Shiryu se defende.

- E quem disse que sou eu? u.u Quem vai acabar com ucê é o meu amiguinho, o Chupa Cabra! Uhuahuahuahahauaua! "risada maléfica"

Um bicho bisonho, meio carneiro, meio coisa-ruim, aparece e devora Shiryu (!), depois desaparece. (Peraí! Se ele é chupa-cabra e Capricórnio é quaaase uma cabra, num era o Shu que ele deveria tar comendo?¬¬)

- Hpf! Co-como você fez isso? ó.ò

- Í, nem te conto... Sabe, um bar, à meia-noite, meia dúzia de caipirinhas e a falta de Gardenal nos **fazem** fazer (?) cada coisa... u.Ú

- Eu nem quero imaginar! Ó.ò

- Agora eu sou sua discípula. Sem Shiryu, com a Pime, Hehe! **DD**

- n-n

- Ah, aquela mula do Dragão me fez esquecer o que ia dizer! Mas agora eu já me lembrei: EU TE AMOOOOOO! U Você é muito lindo e fofu! "mais smacks e upas¬¬"

- Hehe, obrigado! #n-n#

- Agora eu tenho que ir que isso aqui tá ficano muito comprido, mas não fica tristinho que daqui há pouco eu já tô de volta. ; )

- Beleza, até mais.

- Tchauzinho, amor.(?) n-n

Pime se manda pra Aquário.

Está chegando lá quando cruza com o velho Noel:

- Bom dia, Papai Noel! n-n

- Hohoho! Mas o que uma garotinha está fazendo no Pólo Norte?

- Hein? Isso aqui é a Grécia, véio.¬¬'

- Mas aquele lugar ali tá tão frio que eu pensei que... ó.ò

Pime olha pra casa de aquário e vê a neve caindo nela, um monte de criancinhas patinando e as fadinhas da neve ali envolta, ao som de músicas eruditas. (?)

- Né, não, Noel, lá deve morar o Grinch.

- Ahhh! n-n

O bom velhinho se manda e Pime entra na casa de Kamus. De repente... PÁÁÁRAAAAAAA TUDOOOOOOO! Pime congela o tempo e fala:

- Nusssaaaa! Já deram mais de 15 foias de word o-o Uhnnnn... Acho que o Kamus e o Hyoga não vão se importar se eu pular eles. n-n

Pime vira a mulher elástica e salta a casa.

- Bom, agora a próxima é a do Shun... Hã o.O? A do Shun? Uhu simbora!

Pime liga o turbo e já cai na casa de Peixes.

- Finalmente, finalmente:D

Ela vê Shun treinando e começa a e aproximar:

- Num creio! Que felicidade! T.T

Ela está chegando, chegando, já está a um passou del... Ela aperta o Power e desliga o computador u.ú.

Paciência. 3 anos depois o texto abre e ela pula dentro dele

- Tchibum! (ai, que tosco¬¬ Pior se eu disse que ela ia sair nadando¬¬ )

Ela mergulha de cabeça, caindo em cima do Shun e matando ele. "Pow!" TaiNatsu pega um brócolis gigante e dá uma pimbada na sua, quer dizer, minha, cabeça.

- Aiii! "Pime com um galão enorme na cabeça" /

TaiNatsu: Isso é por ser má. Deixa o Shun viver senão eu vou falar com o Fuflles...

- Tá, calminha -' Sai daí que eu vou continuar. – Pime dá um bica que descadera a TaiNatsu interinha, que cai do meu ladinho. n-n

Pime corre até o Shun e se agarra a ele e não solta mais porque ela é que nem tartaruga e só solta com trovão. \o/

- Ahhh! Que é isso? Quem grudô em mim? ó.ò

- Shunnnnn: "smacks ao extremo que explodem o menino"

- Euuuuuuu?

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! U

- Quem é você... Ah! você é aquela garotinha que costuma escrever fic yaoi minha, não é? o.Õ Uma que me estrupia todo em darklemons? T.T

- Não, seu burro! Da onde você tirou essa idéia maluca o.Õ? "fazendo cara de Quem? EU?" Cada uma que eu escuto! Ú.u

- Então quem é você? Dá pra tirar a mão da minha bunda? ¬ ¬

- Ah, er... Claro! #n-n# Eu sou a Pime e eu te amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Cala boca! – o Frô taca uma rosa vermelha nela, mas acerta a vaquinha do Toutousai que morre X-X

- Ah, já tava na hora da bicha véia aparece!¬-¬'

- O que você disse, sua marginal? -

- Sai pra lá que esse momento do Shun comigo é íntimo. U.ú

Shun: o.Õ

Pime chuta o Frô tão longe que ele bate a cabeça num poste e desmaia, aí um monte de vaga-lume começa a rodear ele porque ele tem muita 'purpurina', quer dizer, brilho. n-n'

Shun cata o telefone e liga pra polícia.

- O que cê tá fazenu? Eu já disse que eu te amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo e você ainda faz isso comigo? TT.TT

- E...

- Eu vim aqui só pra te ver, eu subi todos esse degraus só PRA TE VER, ENTÃO SEJA PELO MENOS GRATO E ME PEÇA EM CASAMENTO PRA GENTE PASSAR A LUA-DE-MEL NO GABÃO COM OS NOSSOS 15 FILHINHOS E NOSSOS 39 BICHINHOS DE ESTIMAÇÃO MAIS A MARMITA! -$ (que marmita¬¬)

Shun "se agarrando numa almofada":

- Ai que medo! ¡.¡

- O QUE QUE VOCÊ DISSE? õLÕ

Nekko Shun "pula no mato e sai correndo" : Iiiiiaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu!

- Hei, volta aqui! T T

O FBI chega atirando pra tudo que é lado, mais um esquadrão da Swat a Cavalaria montada. (oh que interessante, um dia vou ser da cavalaria não-montada.¬¬ Aí eu vou pendurada nas rodas que nem tachinha¬¬)

- Uááááhhhh! Que que é isso! Iááhhhh! TT-TT

Então, todos os cavaleiros de ouro, incluindo Kamus e Hyoga, que ficaram pês da vida porque não entraram em cena e não ganharam seus pães com mortadela, Milo que foi se vingar por ter capotado escada abaixo e a Pime nem para ajudá-lo, Marim, que estava louca para arrancar seu coro, Afrodite que tinha levado picada dos namorados bibas dos vaga-lumes¬¬, Dohko que serviu de mortadela para Hyoga e Kamus, Shura que levou pito da Deusa por ter cooperado com o assassinato de seu pupilo e teve de ressucitá-lo e o próprio Shiryu que tinha perdido metade de sua juba ficando com um chenelzinho que serviu de capim pro Chupa-cabra e estava sem camisa, porque ele ganha pra pousar pro Calendário Animes Sexy (versão anime do CopCats n-n) e o Tio Kury ganha explorando o coitado nisso, Saori Kido que estava brava por não ter sido a atração principal, Máscara da Morte que voltou do Vai-Pronde-a-Pime-quiser cheio de marcas de batom, babados e bijuterias, Aldebaram que soube as reais intenções de Pime, o próprio tio Kury que se irritou com a denúncia da Pime e todas as outras futuras amazonas que tiveram de ficar ralando duro enquanto a dona Pime saltitava como um coelho feliz por aí, aparecem com olhares furiosos e vontade de matá-la. (só não vieram Saga e Kanon porque o Kanon se aproveitou que o Saga estava imóvel para "brincar" com ele XDD \o, se é que vocês me entendem.)

- Er... Gente, que foi? Por que estão me olhando com essas caras? Hi-hi... "risada amarela e cara de assustada" ó.ò

Todos: Ò.Ó e uma aura verde-musgo paira sobre o local.

- Er... Acho que me dei mal. n-n" "conclui"

Então, para se juntar àquela enorme massa de integrantes de Saint Seiya e tiras da pesada, chegam os vaga-lumes ensandecidos atrás do Frô e, o pior de tudo, dezenas de fangirls à beira de um colapso de nervos por verem seus amados cavaleirinhos serem enganados, humilhados, xingados e ofendidos, mortos e em más situações.

Pime olha bem as garotas que estão com caras que matariam até defuntos e então é como se visse o pior pesadelo de sua vida.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

o-o-o-o-o-o

The end. (mas não o da Pime n-n")

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hun... Que posso dizer? Não respondemos reviews ofensivas u-u Até porque nem é necessário, certo? A pobre Pime já teve seu castigo na própria fic. U-u "Pime se socando na parede: Buaááááhhh! Por que sempre fazem isso comigo? Maldadeeee! ;-;"

Heh XDD Olha o que o ócio faz! Em vez de estar gastando meu precioso tempo para escrever fics em algo decente, cá estou alucinada mais uma vez! XPP Sinceramente eu não vi um pingo de graça nessa fic, mas a TaiTai e até o meu irmão (no caso do maninho, excluindo a parte yaoi n-n") O-O dizem que morreram de rir... Hmpf, maldosos, eles gostaram de me ver levando a pior.¬¬ "cruza os braços" De qualquer jeito... Huahuahua, só a quanto eu ter zoado todo mundo, não levem a sério, tá? n-n" O pior é que a Pime é uma pessoa completamente non sense (igualzinho à Iná n-n), só com o detalhe que também é muito cínica e sarcástica, por isso, acho que dá pra explicar mais ou menos o excesso de retardadisse e mts carinhas: ¬¬. "olhando pra cima: nossa, ficou maior do que eu queria O-ò)

Pi: Viu, Tai n-n tanto que você insistiu... Gostou do resultado? n-n

TaiNatsu "carinha de chibi": Xim n-n, mas você não mostrou o políbio do Saga...

Pime: Hihi... Isso ficou subentendido no comentário sobre o "Saga imobilizado" n-n.

TaiNatsu: Nha!XP "cabecinha de Tai tramando"

Pime: Hum...¬¬ Que cara é essa, criaturinha?

TaiNatsu "imitando dona Teresa": Nada...

Pime: Sei, sei.¬¬ Conta outra!

TaiNatsu: ... Heh! "TaiNatsu pula na fic munida de uma bengalinha recém-saída do forno e se junta ao bando que está à caça da Pime" Ahhh, agora você me paga! Ò.Ó

Pime: Uáááhhh! Que é isso, sua desertora! Uaaahhhhh "correndo da loka ao seu lado"

Rex: Auf, auf, auf... "pensando: Onde que o Shun foi parar?O.o" Auf... "desvia de uma bengalada de uma furiosa Inatsu atrás de uma desesperada Pime que está até com lágrimas nos olhos"

Pime "correndo com as mãos pra frente": Ahhhh! Socorroooo!

Rex: Auf... Auf! "avista o nekko Shun e sai correndo atrás dele"

Neko Shun: Miaaauuuuu! "correndo com sua carinha fofinha e lágriminhas nos olhinhos verdinhos" Sempre sobra pra mim! Será que nem em uma fic comédia elas me dão descanso! Miaaaaauuuuu! "dando no pé"

o-o-o-o Hihi n-n"

Reviews, onegai! n-n

Intéh )XXX

Agosto de 2004

o-o-o-o Postada por: LiNuRe © (sempre tive vontade de por esse símbolo n-n)


End file.
